A stock composition, which can be pre-mixed or stored, for further use in detergent or personal care compositions, the stock comprising a high concentration of capsules which are desired for incorporation into the final consumer product.
In many articles of commerce, particularly consumer products, it is desirable to separate certain ingredients, yet have them disposed in a common container. Separation is particularly beneficial where one or more ingredients have negative interactions with each other. For example, in laundry detergents, enzymes are useful in removing stains but it is also best to separate them from other constituents, such as sources of alkalinity and surfactants, especially anionic surfactants like linear alkylbenzene sulfonates or alkyl sulfates. Bleaches, vitamins, perfumes, vegetable oils, plant extracts and ceramides are further examples of ingredients that sometimes need to be separated from the rest of the detergent or personal care composition.
A known technique for separating ingredients in a common container includes encapsulation. Encapsulation technology is well known for different applications. Generally, encapsulation includes a medium that surrounds at least one component and thereby provides a barrier between the xe2x80x9cencapsulatedxe2x80x9d component and other components. The barrier is typically temporary and is designed to break down and release the encapsulated material at a desired time, such as at a particular temperature, upon reaction or dissolution with chemicals, or due to mechanical stress. Methods of encapsulation include coacervation, liposome formation, granulation, coating, emulsification, atomization and spray-cooling.
See, for instance, the disclosures of enzyme encapsulates and encapsulation processes: Falholt et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,396, UK 2,186 884, and EP 0 273 775), Tsaur et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,434,069 and 5,441,660), Ratuiste et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,370). JP 41003667 discloses a dialysis of a protein solution against polyol-base polymer. WO 01/05949 discloses a method for densifying enzyme capsules. See also Mitchnik et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,531) and Leong (U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,166).
It is also desirable in the manufacturing process to prepare a stock of capsules, so that the capsules may be shipped or stored. In order to prepare such stock, it is necessary to prevent capsule agglomeration after formation and on storage: known capsules frequently agglomerate due to tacky hydrophobic encapsulating materials at the capsule surface. The agglomeration problem is exacerbated when capsule concentration is increased in an attempt to prepare a concentrated stock of capsules.
The present invention includes concentrated stock composition of capsules for incorporation into detergent or personal care composition, the stock composition comprising a high concentration of capsules comprising a hydrophobic material for forming the capsules, and a supernatant comprising water and a high HLB surfactant and/or a superwetting agent.
The following detailed description and the examples illustrate some of the effects of the inventive compositions. The invention and the claims, however, are not limited to the following description and examples.
Except in the operating and comparative examples, or where otherwise explicitly indicated, all numbers in this description indicating amounts of material or conditions of reaction, physical properties of materials and/or use are to be understood as modified by the word xe2x80x9cabout.xe2x80x9d All amounts are by weight, unless otherwise specified.
For the avoidance of doubt the word xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d is intended to mean including but not necessarily xe2x80x9cconsisting ofxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomposed ofxe2x80x9d. In other words the listed steps or options need not be exhaustive.
The term xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d does not necessarily mean xe2x80x9cisotropicxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d is used herein to denote the phase which is predominant in volume during emulsification or dispersion of discontinuous phase in the continuous phase.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbon oilxe2x80x9d as used herein means a hydrocarbon oil having a maximum viscosity of about 10 kg/(m)(sec), preferably no greater than about 5 kg/(m)(sec).
The term xe2x80x9cwaxxe2x80x9d as used herein means a hydrophobic material which is a solid at 20xc2x0 C. By xe2x80x9csolidxe2x80x9d is meant the ingredient is not mobile at 20xc2x0 C.
Capsules
The inventive stock compositions comprise a high amount of capsules. The stock compositions may be conveniently stored or shipped. The problem of agglomeration is avoided due to the presence in a supernatant part of the composition of a high HLB surfactant and/or super-wetting agent.
The capsules are formed of a hydrophobic material such as, for example, paraffin, oil, wax or petroleum jelly (xe2x80x9cpetrolatumxe2x80x9d), a polymer, and mixtures thereof. However, it is within the scope of the present disclosure that other suitable materials can be used as the shell material. The desired ingredient for the encapsulation may form a continuous phase with the hydrophobic material (it can then be co-melted with the hydrophobic material) or it may form a discontinuous phase. In the latter case, the hydrophobic material forms a continuous phase, which surrounds a discontinuous phase. A hybrid of the two cases is also possible, i.e. both the continuous and discontinuous phases contain benefit ingredient(s) and/or colorant(s).
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a mixture of a thermoplastic block co-polymer and a hydrocarbon oil is employed as the hydrophobic material, particularly when it is desired to make transparent capsules. The block co-polymers particularly suitable in the present invention are block co-polymers containing at least one rigid block and at least one flexible block. The mixture of the hydrocarbon oil and the block co-polymer according to the present invention is isotropic at 20xc2x0 C. It should be understood that since the co-polymer is not pourable at 20xc2x0 C. (indeed, it is solid), it may be difficult to combine the co-polymer with the oil at such temperature to ascertain whether the mixture is isotropic. According to the present invention, a mixture may be formed at any suitable temperature at which the liquefied co-polymer forms an isotropic liquid mixture with the oil. The copolymer/oil mixtures suitable for use in the present invention, however, remain isotropic after cooling. Suitable isotropic mixtures have transmittance of at least 50%, preferably at least 70% as measured by UV-visible spectrophotometer (measured in the visible light range).
Block Co-polymer
In one embodiment of the invention, the co-polymer employed for forming the capsules is selected from the group consisting of a triblock co-polymer, radial co-polymer, and multiblock co-polymer, the co-polymer comprising at least one triblock with a structure: rigid blockxe2x80x94flexible blockxe2x80x94rigid block. Preferably the rigid block is styrene-type polymer, and the flexible block is rubber-type polymer. By virtue of employing the rigid-flexible-rigid block co-polymer, the viscosity of the oil is increased, and the hardened capsule is formed, yet the resulting capsule is sufficiently soft and friable to release the benefit ingredient in normal use. The co-polymer blends uniformly with oil at a temperature which is much lower than the melting point of wax, thus allowing for encapsulation of temperature-sensitive ingredients, e.g. bleach, perfume, enzyme, vegetable oil, etc.
The preferred co-polymers are transparent and uncolored, in order to attain a transparent and uncolored continuous phase.
Examples of suitable co-polymers include but are not limited to those that are described in Morrison et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,694) hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Each of the triblock, radial block and/or multiblock copolymers in the invention contains at least two thermodynamically incompatible segments. By the expression thermodynamically incompatible with respect to the polymers, it is meant that the polymer contains at least two incompatible segments, for example at least one hard and one soft segment. In general, in a triblock polymer, the ratio of segments is one hard, one soft, one hard or an A-B-A copolymer. The multiblock and radial block copolymers can contain any combination of hard and soft segments, provided that there are both hard and soft characteristics. In the optional diblock copolymer, the blocks are sequential with respect to hard and soft segments.
Commercially available thermoplastic rubber type polymers which are especially useful in forming the capsules of the present invention are sold under the trademark Kraton(copyright) by Shell Chemical Company. The Kraton(copyright) rubber polymers are described as elastomers which have an unusual combination of high strength and low viscosity and a unique molecular structure of linear diblock, triblock and radial copolymers. Each molecule of the Kraton(copyright) rubber is said to consist of block segments of styrene monomer units and rubber monomer and/or comonomer units. Each block segment may consist of 100 or more monomer or comonomer units. The most common structure is the linear ABA block type; styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS) and styrene-isoprene-styrene (SIS), which is the Kraton(copyright) D rubber series.
A second generation polymer of this general type is the Kraton(copyright) G series. This copolymer comprises a styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene type (S-EB-S) structure. The Kraton(copyright) G series is preferred in the practice of the invention, as the copolymers of this series are hydrogenated and thus more thermally stable; that is, decomposition is less likely to occur during blending of the G series polymers with the oil (the D series polymers having unsaturation within the rubber block). The Kraton(copyright) G rubbers are indicated as being compatible with paraffinic and naphthenic oils and the triblock copolymers are reported as taking up more than 20 times their weight in oil to make a product which can vary in consistency from a xe2x80x9cJello(copyright)xe2x80x9d to a strong elastic rubbery material depending on the grade and concentration of the rubber.
The optionally blended diblock polymers include the AB type such as styrene-ethylenepropylene (S-EP) and styrene-ethylenebutylene (S-EB), styrene-butadiene (SB) and styrene-isoprene (SI).
Preferably, when Kraton(copyright) series block co-polymers are employed (i.e., styrene-elastomer block co-polymers), the oil is essentially free of silicone-containing oils, in order to obtain optimum isotropic mixtures. By xe2x80x9cessentially freexe2x80x9d is meant that in the Kraton(copyright)/oil mixture, the amount of silicone-containing oil is preferably less than 2%, by weight of the continuous phase, more preferably less than 1%, most preferably less than 0.5% and optimally is 0%.
The preferred polymer is a triblock polymer of the Kraton(copyright) G type, in particular Kraton(copyright) G-1650. Kraton(copyright) G-1650 is an SEBS triblock copolymer which has a specific gravity of about 0.91, and is said to have a tensile strength of about 3.45 newton/m2 as measured by ASTM method D-412-tensile jaw tester separation speed 25.4 cm/min. The styrene to rubber content of Kraton(copyright) G-1650 is said by the manufacturer to be about 29:71, and the Brookfield viscosity is about 8 kg/(m)(sec)(toluene solution, at 25xc2x0 C., 25% w). The Shore A hardness is about 75.
For making the transparent capsules, preferably a mixture of Kraton(copyright) 1650 with Kraton(copyright) 1702 is employed, even though Kraton(copyright)1650 is sufficient on its own. The mixture may be preferred in some cases, in order to increase the friability of the capsules, while preserving transparency.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the diblock co-polymer may be employed (having rigid-flexible blocks), even in the absence of a triblock or radial co-polymer. Kraton(copyright) 1702 is a diblock co-polymer (styrene-ethylene/propylene). The properties of Kraton(copyright) 1702 make it more suitable for use as a viscosity modifier in making the emulsion. According to the second embodiment of the invention, when using Kraton(copyright) 1702, in the absence of other copolymers, a hydrophobic solid is added, in order to form capsules. Kraton(copyright) 1650, on the other hand, forms a gel, when mixed with oil. When using the mixture of two Kraton polymers, the weight ratio of Kraton(copyright) 1650 to Kraton(copyright) 1702 is generally from 1:10 to 10:1, more preferably from 3:1 to 7:1, most preferably from 2:1 to 5:1, and optimally from 1:1 to 4:1.
The block co-polymer is employed in the inventive process generally in an amount of from 0.1% to 15%, more preferably from 0.5% to 10%, most preferably from 0.5% to 7%, and optimally from 1% to 4%, by weight of the capsule or by weight of the continuous phase, if the discontinuous phase is present.
In another preferred embodiment, a mixture of oil and wax is employed. In yet another preferred embodiment, a mixture oil, wax, and the block co-polymer is employed.
Natural or synthetic hydrocarbon oil or mixtures thereof may be employed. Generally, the hydrocarbon oil may be a paraffinic oil, a naphthenic oil, natural mineral oil or the like. Examples include but are not limited to mineral oil, castor oil, vegetable oil, corn oil, peanut oil, jojoba oil, 2-ethylhexyl oxystearate (and other alkyl oxystearates), acetylated lanolin alcohol, alkyl palmitates such as isopropyl palmitate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, glycerol triacetates, disopropyl adipate, dioctyl adipate (and other alkyl adipates), isopropyl myristate, C12 to C15 alcohol benzoates, and the like.
Most preferably, the oil is mineral oil, because it is both economic and most compatible with the block co-polymer.
A preferred ingredient, in order to strengthen the capsules, is a hydrophobic solid. It should be noted, however, that the addition of a hydrophobic solid is not preferred, if transparent capsules are desired. Examples of suitable hydrophobic solids include, but are not limited to wax, microcystalline wax, fatty acid, hydrophobic silica, pigment (e.g., titanium dioxide), fatty alcohols, thermoplastic homo-polymers (preferably, polymers with melting point less than 95xc2x0 C., to prevent boiling-out of the aqueous phase) such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the hydrophobic solid is selected from paraffin wax, beeswax micro-crystalline wax, polyethylene, polypropylene, most preferably paraffin wax or beeswax, due to their low price and easy processability.
The capsule, or the continuous phase (if the discontinuous phase is present), generally includes from 0.1% to 60%, more preferably from 5% to 60%, most preferably from 10% to 40%, and optimally from 30% to 35% of the hydrophobic solid, in order to achieve the best balance between the strength of the capsules and their friability in use (% by weight of the total continuous phase).
The continuous phase may include a surfactant as an emulsifier. Suitable surfactants are low HLB surfactants, which may be anionic, cationic, amphoteric, and nonionic, preferably having an HLB of 1 to 10, more preferably from 2 to 7 and most preferably less than 5. In a most preferred embodiment, the surfactant is Neodol(copyright) 25-3 available from Shell Chemical Co. The continuous phase generally includes from 0 to 10% of a surfactant, more preferably from 0.1 to 5%, most preferably from 0.3 to 4%, and optimally from 0.5% to 3%, in order to form an emulsion, yet to avoid the formation of a reverse emulsion (% by weight of the total continuous phase).
The discontinuous phase may be present in an amount of from 0.01 to 45%, more preferably from 5 to 45%, most preferably from 10 to 40%, and optimally from 20 to 35%, (% by volume of the capsule) in order to deliver sufficient benefit agent/colorant, provide an adequate protection for the benefit agent/colorant and to maintain the ease of processing.
For capsules which contain a discontinuous phase, the continuous phase may sometimes be referred to hereinafter as a xe2x80x9cshellxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshell materialxe2x80x9d.
For simplicity, the material encapsulated within the shell, either directly, or as a discontinuous phase, will be referred to as an xe2x80x9cenzymexe2x80x9d. However, it is within the scope of the present disclosure that materials other than enzymes can be encapsulated by the techniques disclosed herein. These materials include, without limitation, perfumes, vitamins, colorants, anti-oxidants, UV protectors, functional polymers, dye fixatives, anti-wrinkle compounds, color safe and chlorine bleaches, softeners, anti-static agents, deodorant compounds, anti-foam agents, moisturizers, anti-bacterial agents and other useful compounds.
The discontinuous phase is selected from the group consisting of an oil, oil solution, an aqueous solution or a solid. In some instances, the discontinuous phase may itself be the desired ingredient and/or colorant. In other instances, the discontinuous phase serves as a vehicle for a benefit agent/colorant. More than one discontinuous phase may be present.
In the case of an enzyme, the discontinuous phase is an aqueous solution of the enzyme. The aqueous enzyme solution may optionally contain a low HLB surfactant, in order to further enhance the formation of the emulsion. If present, the surfactant may be chosen from and employed in the same amounts as the surfactants described above for the continuous phase. The level of the surfactant can be reduced or even eliminated, particularly if suitable agitation is used. Furthermore, the need for surfactant is entirely eliminated if the shell material is a mixture of thermoplastic polymer with oil, rather than a wax/oil mixture.
If the encapsulated material is an enzyme, the preferred enzymes include proteases, lipases, cellulase, amylase, bleaching enzymes and the like. When selecting enzymes for a liquid detergent system, the most preferred enzymes include proteases and cellulases.
Most preferably, the capsule contains both the benefit agent and the colorant, within a transparent shell, to provide a visual signal to the consumer that a composition contains an additional beneficial ingredient.
Capsule Shape and Size
The preferred capsules are substantially spherical, particularly, when incorporated into transparent composition and/or transparent package, in order to provide a pleasing, commercially attractive appearance. Other shapes, however, such as star, disk, square and oval, are possible.
The size of the capsules is such as to render them suitable for incorporation into detergent or personal care compositions. Typical size range is from 300 xcexcm to 5,000 xcexcm, more preferably from 500 xcexcm to 3,000 xcexcm, most preferably from 800 xcexcm to 1,600 xcexcm, to provide visibility while ensuring uniform suspension.
The capsules are present in the concentrated stock compositions of the invention generally in an amount of at least 20%, more preferably from 20 to 50%, most preferably from 20 to 45%, and optimally from 25 to 35%, by volume of the stock composition, in order to attain the concentrated stock, and yet to avoid flocculation.
Preparation of Capsules
The capsules for the stock composition of the invention may be prepared by any known encapsulation processes. Preferably, however, the capsules are prepared by the following process. This process is preferred because it avoids the capsules"" agglomeration during the process.
The preferred process comprises immersing droplets of an emulsion or a dispersion containing the continuous and discontinuous phases into an aqueous curing solution containing a high HLB surfactant and/or a super-wetting agent.
In the first step of the inventive process, an emulsion or dispersion is prepared by mixing the continuous and discontinuous phases, the latter being or containing the ingredient to be encapsulated, e.g. bleach solution or a vegetable oil. In the preferred embodiment, the co-polymer is melted, mixed with oil, then the discontinuous phase is added, with stirring (agitation), to ensure uniform mixing of the ingredients. The resulting emulsion/dispersion is preferably kept at a temperature in the range from 40xc2x0 C. to 95xc2x0 C. Most preferably, the use of direct heat is avoided. A most preferred temperature range is from 60xc2x0 C. to 75xc2x0 C.
The resulting emulsion/dispersion is directed, either as a stream, or dripping, into the curing solution containing a surfactant agent with a relatively high HLB value and/or a super-wetting agent, whereby the discrete capsules are formed. Optionally, pressure may be employed in ejecting the stream, in order to ensure that the stream penetrates the surface of the curing solution. The curing solution may also be chilled, stirred, and/or pressurized. The curing solution is prepared by combining water and at least one surfactant with a high HLB value and/or a super-wetting agent.
The surfactants for the curing solution are selected from the group consisting of high HLB (7 to 25, preferably 10 to 20, most preferably 12 to 16) surfactants, preferably linear and branched nonionic such as Neodol(copyright) 25-12, 12-9 and Tergitol(copyright) 15-S-9. In a most preferred embodiment, the surfactant is Neodol(copyright) 25-12, which has a carbon chain length between 12 and 15, with 12 ethylene oxide groups per molecule.
The surface tension modifying agent or super-wetting agent is a highly efficient, low surface energy surfactant. Examples of super-wetting agents are as follows:
The most preferred super-wetting agent is Silwet(copyright) L-77 due to its ready availability and optimum performance.
The constituents in the curing solution are preferably present in the following ranges: water, 60% to 99%, most preferably 80% to 95%; surfactant and/or a super-wetting agent, 1% to 40%, most preferably 5% to 15% (all by weight of the curing solution).
In the preferred embodiment, the curing solution comprises both the high HLB surfactant and the super-wetting agent.
The super-wetting agent is preferably added as a pre-diluted solution by dripping along, as close to the capsule formation as possible, so that the super-wetting agent is on the surface of the curing solution.
The preferred curing solution contains a super-wetting agent generally in an amount of from 0.1 to 40%, more preferably from 1 to 20%, most preferably from 2 to 10%, and optimally from 3 to 7% (% by weight of the curing solution).
The curing solution is preferably kept at a temperature in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. A most preferred temperature range is from 10xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
In one preferred embodiment, the emulsion/dispersion of the continuous and discontinuous phases is caused to flow (preferably, under pressure) to form a stream which is directed into the curing solution. The stream breaks up into capsules within the curing solution. The stream can be defined by temperature, velocity, width and distance from the upper surface of the curing solution. The size of the orifice through which the stream is directed and the pressure with which it is ejected will also affect the nature of the stream. In a preferred embodiment, the following operating parameters were found to produce capsules in the range of 200 xcexcm to 2500 xcexcm: emulsion temperature: 54-85xc2x0 C.; vessel pressure: 0-1.05 kg/cm2, most preferably 0.3-0.6 kg/cm2; nozzle distance from curing solution: 2.5-20 cm, most preferably 17.5 cm; nozzle orifice diameter: 0.0125-0.25 cm; curing solution temperature: 0-50xc2x0 C.
In an alternative preferred method for forming the capsules, the emulsion/dispersion is delivered to the curing solution by a plurality of nozzles: the emulsion is allowed to drip under the static head or the pressure. The dripping forms capsules upon contact with the curing solution. The size of the nozzle openings and the height of the liquid in vessel (xe2x80x9cstatic headxe2x80x9d) containing the emulsion and the distance from the curing solution all play a part in the ultimate size of capsules.
In each embodiment, the curing solution is continually agitated during the emulsion addition, in order to distribute the formed capsules and keep the surface in motion.
In each of the above processes, the droplets/capsules advantageously have a density greater than that of the curing solution. As such, the formed capsules fall to the bottom of the receiving vessel and do not interfere with new droplets/capsules as they contact the surface of curing solution. Preferably, the density of the capsules is at least 1.0, most preferably from 1.01 to 2. Suitable methods for increasing the density include, but are not limited to the addition of solid inorganic material, sugar, or any high density solute to the discontinuous phase of the emulsion.
Without being bound by theory, it is believed that the outer, hydrophobic surface of capsules attracts the hydrophobic portions of the surfactant molecules in the curing solution, thereby leaving the hydrophilic portions of the surfactant molecules extending from the outer surface of the capsules. Assuming this to be true, the capsules naturally repel each other due to hydrophilic molecule portions extending from the hydrophobic xe2x80x9cshellxe2x80x9d. During processing this is advantageous because the capsules remain separate in solution.
In the final step of the process, the capsules are collected out of the curing solution. If the capsules have density higher that that of the curing solution (i.e., higher than the density of water), then the vessel holding the curing solution may have one or more openings in the bottom of the vessel, for the capsules to drain out. The vessel volume may be continuously made up with a fresh curing solution.
If the capsule density is lower than that of water, then the capsules may be collected off the top of the solution by floating the top of the solution off into a collection vessel. Again, the vessel volume may be continuously made up with a fresh curing solution. When this method of collection is employed, it is particularly important that the droplets penetrate the solution surface (e.g., the pressure is employed in forming droplets and/or a super-wetting agent is employed), so that the capsules are formed before the top layer of the curing solution is collected.
Supernatant
The capsules are stored in the form of a concentrated stock solution, which generally includes water and a high HLB surfactant and/or a super-wetting agent. The surfactant and the super-wetting agent are selected from the high HLB surfactants and super-wetting agents described above in the Process section for the curing solution.
The supernatant is present in an amount of from 40% to 80%, more preferably from 45 to 75%, most preferably from 50 to 70%, and optimally from 55 to 65%, in order to attain sufficiently concentrated stock, yet to avoid problems with pumpability (% by volume of the total stock composition).
The amount of water in the supernatant is generally from 0.5 to 99.5%, more typically from 30 to 98%, preferably from 70 to 97, and optimally from 85% to 95%, in order to prevent the flocculation of the capsules (% by weight of supernatant).
The precise concentration of the high HLB surfactant and/or super-wetting agent depends on the capsule concentration and the process employed for making capsules. If the capsules are made by the preferred process described above, they already have a layer of the high HLB surfactant/super-wetting agent absorbed to/associated with the surface of the capsules. In principle, the concentration of the high HLB surfactant/super-wetting agent in the supernatant is such as to provide an excess of the high HLB surfactant/super-wetting agent, in order to maintain the layer on the surface of the capsules. If the surfactant/super-wetting agent is too high, however, a film may be formed on the surface of the stock compositionxe2x80x94such film is disadvantageous since it serves as a binder for the capsules.
The supernatant generally includes from 0.5 to 50%, more preferably from 2 to 40%, most preferably from 3 to 30%, and optimally from 5 to 15%, of the high HLB surfactant and/or the super-wetting agent (% by weight of the total continuous phase).
The supernatant preferably includes both the high HLB surfactant and the super-wetting agent. If both are present than the ratio of the high HLB surfactant to the super-wetting agent is from 5:1 to 1:5, more preferably from 4:1 to 1:4, most preferably from 3:1 to 1:3, and optimally from 2:1 to 1:2, in order to provide sufficient anti-flocculation and to maintain lubrication of the capsules.
The stock composition may optionally include other detergent/personal care ingredients, so that it can merely be diluted for final use. Examples of such ingredients include, but are not limited to builders, anti-redeposition agents, fluorescent dyes, perfumes, soil-release polymers, colorant, enzymes, bleaches, etc.
If not immediately used for the manufacture of final compositions, concentrated stock solutions of capsules are typically stored or shipped at 20xc2x0 C.
The following specific examples further illustrate the invention, but the invention is not limited thereto.
Suppliers and chemical description of the ingredients used in the examples are summarized in the following table: